percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Order and Chaos: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Allen sat on the counter in Trip's house. She was fixing her mom's car again, it always broke down and her mom refused to change it. Allen knew the reason why though, it was because it was her late husband's car. Trip was looking into the hood of the car. She was always engrossed in her work when it came to machinery. "You could be a child of hepheastus you know? Your a whiz at mechanics and stuff." Allen suggested. "Maybe. But probably like a weak version of one. So far I've seen she's only good at fixing stuff not making stuff." Lionel countered. Trip's head appeared from the hood of the car, there was oil on her cheeks. "There fact that I'm a demigod and the guy I've always thought was my father is not my father still hasn't sunken in yet." "It will don't worry." Allen reassured her. Trip smiled at him then went back to her work. Allen looked at her, he took in the curves of her hips and the petite height. The colour of her browish-red hair and her tanned skin like her father. Trip was beautiful, Allen thought, it was only because people thought she was a freak for knowing so much about cars and her ADHD, that guys stayed away from her. There was also assumption that she and Allen were together, though that was not the case. They were just..friend. I took a while for Allen to noticed that he was looking at Trip in a way a best friend wouldn't do, so he quickly turned away. That's when he noticed that Lionel, who was just a few feet from him, was looking at Trip like Allen did. It couldn't be..could it? "There!" Trip exclaimed triumphantly. She went into the driver's seat and started the engine. It worked. "You really are good at this." Lionel complimented her. "Thanks." She got out of the car and reached for the cloth beside Allen. Along the way she tripped and nearly fell if Allen didn't catch her. "Thanks." Trip said smiling at him. "Tripping on a smooth surface and you wonder why your nickname is Trip." Allen joked. Trip smiled. "Are you gonna let go of me or are you gonna carry me?" Allen let her go, somehow he knew that Lionel was staring at them without actually looking at him. "Patricia? Al?" Trip's mother's voice came from the door. "Ah your still here, I've you some-" She cut herself off when she saw Lionel. "Oh, I didn't know the two of you had a guest." "Hello Ms Evergreen. I'm Lionel Flint." Lionel introduced himself. "I see." Was all Trip's mother said. Allen realised Lionel would not be the kind of boy she would like. Too beautiful, the kind of boy with a bad-boy persona. She turned to Trip. "So is the car fixed?" "Yup. Works like a charm." Trip said with pride. "Good because I need to go out later." She turned to three teenager, but Lionel in particular. "You three behave alright?" They all nodded, and Vanessa Evergreen retreated into the house again. "She's....nice." Lionel said once she was out of earshot. "She just needs to get to know you better." Trip said. ''Probably not. ''Allen thought. He knew it would not be so easy for Trip's mother to like Lionel. Lionel's phone rang, he picked it up. Once upon a time, that would have attracted every monster within a a 5 mile radius, but the demigods have invented a new phone that doesn't do that anymore. Lionel had a brief conversation with the person on the other line. Then he put it down and looked at Allen. "Bad news. Monster attack, there a human casualty." Lionel said. "Another one?" Allen was starting to get suspicious with the frequent monster attacks, the casualties were always demigods, but they were attacking humans now to? "Come on let's go." Lionel said. Allen nodded. In this present age, mist didn't do it's work well anymore. Demigods have to interupt and use the mist several times because the humans believe what they were saying. Usually it required more than one person to do it. "See you later okay Trip?" Allen said. "I'll be waiting. We're watching star trek today remember?" "How could I forget?" Allen smiled a her. "Your invited too Lionel." Her words were a shock to both Allen and Lionel, Allen especially. Movie night was their night, when it was only them watching movies. Why was she inviting Lionel? "I'll come, sure." Lionel said. "Come on let's go." Allen broke into a run, followed by Lionel. Allen's mind raced while he's legs were moving. ''Could it be? They can't be falling for each other. Can't they? ''Allen thought. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 7|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 18:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Dark Future Series Category:Chapter Page